


Blue is a Sans too

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Classicberry - Freeform, M/M, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Birthday fic gift!To which Blue is not just the cheerful blueberry you see. And Sans can respect that.





	Blue is a Sans too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lev/gifts).



> First time doing a classicberry! X3

He supposed he should’ve expected that he’d get sick one day. I mean, his diet was unhealthy as his brother continually nagged him about, and being the lazy slob that he was … Basically, he was just living an unproductive and unhealthy lifestyle, and getting sick was bound to happen.

Sans supposed that it surprised him in the sense that he hadn’t gotten ill since he was baby bones himself. But here he was, laid down on his bed. Sans couldn’t help smiling to himself. Now he really  _did_  have a reason to stay in bed.

Though, he didn’t want Papyrus to barge into his room and see him this pathetic. He knew his brother would understand, stars bless his soul, but he just personally didn’t want to be seen more than the lazy image he already portrayed.

The soft thumping of footsteps nearing his room made him sigh. Really, why can’t the bed just swallow him up?

In his attempt to hide himself, Sans pulled the covers over him just as his door opened. Surprisingly, there wasn’t a loud bang that followed from his brother’s usual force. And he heard it close with a gentle click too.

 _Wha_ —His train of confused thoughts came to an abrupt halt when boots walked to the front of his bed, which meant that the new company he had was right in front of him.

His soul began to thump fast in his chest as it was clear to him that this wouldn’t be something Papyrus would do. Though, he let out a sigh of relief when he heard whose voice it was.

“Are you not feeling well, Sans? My brother and Papyrus had already left, and I told them I’d stay to check up on you.”

It was Blue. And if Sans were to be honest with himself, he didn’t expect the latter to talk in such a calm manner. Seeing as how their universe were the complete opposite to their own, Blue’s personality was no doubt Papyrus’ … but now? It was foreign.

Uncovering his face so he could at least see his more cheerful and energetic counterpart, he let out a weak smile. “Yeah. Sorry. I think I’m sick.”

Blue regarded Sans with a frown. He took off one of his gloves and pressed it on the other’s forehead to gauge the latter’s temperature. “Hmm, it doesn’t seem to be a fever.” The skeleton pulled away to wear the glove once more before placing both hands to his hips. “Guess you just caught a cold. Nonetheless! You’ll still need your rest. And something to eat for that matter.”

Seeing how the other was already set on nursing him to perfect health, Sans didn’t bother to argue. At least it wasn’t his brother anyway. “Heh. Sorry for the trouble Blue. I don’t usually get sick.”

Blue beamed at him. “No worries Sans. You can count on the amazing Blue, to take good care of you.” Then his smile became gentler. “And I’m not surprised you’d eventually get sick. You’re like my brother right? You two are always so reserve and keeps things to yourselves. But despite sleeping everywhere, you guys can’t really sleep well at night right?”

Sans stiffened, feeling that jolt in his soul.

“Oh!” Blue waved his hands hurriedly. “I didn’t mean to offend or make you feel threatened. It’s just; you’re similar to my Papy so … I know.”

Sans had to sigh. “Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it. You’re not wrong anyway … But don’t tell my bro. Don’t want him to worry.”

Blue chuckled lightly. “I won’t. But if he’s like me, he’ll always worry.”

That made Sans laugh, although tiredly. “Heh, you’re right.”

“Anyway, I’ll be back with some food.”

“Thanks, Blue.” Sans hummed and closed his eyes, letting tiredness take over and carry him to slumber.

“Of course!”

* * *

Blue came back to find Sans asleep. While he wished to leave the latter be, Sans needed to eat something. So the skeleton had to wake him up, putting the tray on bedside table before nudging the other.

Sans woke up groggily, to which Blue murmured an apology whilst helping him sit up.

The sick skeleton was greeted with a bowl of warm noodle soup on the tray placed on his lap. “Wow, thanks Blue … to be honest, I was expecting tacos.”

Blue had to laugh at that. “You can’t feed the sick _tacos_. I may be short but I’m not some baby bones. I think you can agree with me on that one.”  

Sans chuckled. “Touché.” The skeleton began eating whilst Blue made himself comfortable by pulling up a chair to sit by Sans’ side.

“Gee, Blue. You don’t got to stay. It’s gonna be boring.”

“Not at all!” Blue’s smile that had been present the whole time, slowly diminish to a serious one that caught Sans’ off guard. “Actually, there’s something I want to ask.” Sans nodded his head for him to continue. “Can you tell me about your nightmares?”

The skeleton in question stilled, eye lights shrinking to pricks, almost nonexistent as he turned to look down at his meal. “I-I … Um …” He shook his head and tiredly looked at Blue. “Why bring it up?”

“We may be switched personalities, but don’t forget, I’m also a Sans. And I know that we all have those secrets to keep in order for our brothers to be safe.” Blue twiddled his thumbs out of nervous habit. “I joined the royal guards for that reason, and I’m sure you have your own way of protecting Papyrus yourself too … But I …”

Blue looked to Sans in sorrow. “I’m tired of seeing my brother looked as if living is pointless.”

Sans felt as if he was electrocuted—feeling called out.

“And I see you do it too.”

Usually he’d deny the claim and outright lie. But he just couldn’t do that to the other when Blue was just worried. And he knew anyway. “… You’re more … mature than you let on.”

“ _Perceptive_ , you mean.” Blue grinned, feeling proud of his observation skills. It caused Sans to laugh good-naturedly before letting out another sigh. Seeing this, Blue worriedly added. “Oh, but not now! You’re sick after all. Maybe one day, if you’ll ever be comfortable to share.”

“S’fine. Let me just finish eating,” Sans grinned. “And I’ll tell you a story.”

“Go ahead. I’m sure it’ll be quite a bed time story.”

“But you have to promise me that whatever you’re about to hear, you’ll keep it to yourself.”

Blue stared back at Sans in the most serious expression the latter had ever seen him wear. “I will _never_ betray your trust, Sans. If anything, I’m more honoured and thankful that you’re willingly agreeing to even sharing it.”

“For the sake of our brothers, right?”

“And …” Blue smiled gently. “Maybe to get close to you too?”

Sans had to laugh, even if the blue blush on his face was apparent. Of course something so embarrassing, to be said so straightforwardly, it certainly like Blue to do so. “I wouldn’t mind. We’ll exchange stories then.”

“Myehehe~ I have many to share!”

“I don’t doubt that, Blue.”

* * *

Ever since that faithful day, the two were found together, more often than not.

And Sans was even willing to go out on walks with Blue, surprising both Papyruses at the change of attitude. But they didn’t ask; not wanting to break the peace that settled in. But more than anything, the two had never seen Sans so happy before. Whatever Blue did, Papyrus and Stretch greatly approved and let them be.

This went on for months, until Sans brought up the courage to ask Blue out.

Sans had been apprehensive at what he was feeling for his cheerful alternate at first. Feeling something more than seeing the latter as just a close friend, but as a romantic interest … and it was scary shit. So he didn’t act on it, wanting to think it over—wanting to know that it wasn’t just something fleeting.

Those feelings stayed and grew, until he found himself smiling and relaxing at Blue’s presence. The skeleton was usually optimistic, adventurous, and courageous like his brother, but finding another side to him, a calmer, level-headed, understanding and mature side of him, has got Sans more than interested to know more about Blue and spend time with him.

So when he asked him, out of the blue, if he wanted to be in a relationship with him, Sans was nervous as hell. Blue was an amazing monster, someone that was way out of his league. But he decided to take the chance. As Blue told him once, ‘You’ll never know unless you try.’

Waiting for the verdict, what he heard next was something he didn’t expect. He really should’ve though.

“Are you sure Sans? I mean, you’ve told me before that being tied down made you uncomfortable and that it was suffocating. As much I’m ecstatic that you want to be with me, I don’t want to put through that if you’re going to feel as such.”

Of course Blue would put others before his own feelings. But that’s one of the reasons Sans liked him anyway. The skeleton took the gloved hand to his own as he smiled at Blue. “Gotta admit, I’m kind of nervous, since,” his free arm motioned to nothing in particular to indicate the whole gist of relationships. “I’ve never be in one before. I’m probably going to screw up. A lot … But I want to try it.” Sans could feel himself warm up and no doubt his blush would be evident on his cheekbones. “I’d like to try it with you. I-If you’ll have m—”

“Of course, Sans! It’s an honour!” The skeleton was cut off as Blue pulled him to an embrace.

Both ended up falling to the snow and laughed to their hearts content for being so silly.

“And I’ve never dated anyone else before too, Sans. But it’s okay.” Blue intertwined Sans’ hand to his own and smiled brightly at his, now, lover. “We’ll learn together.”

Sans was not one to cry, but tears couldn’t help cropping up from his eye sockets as he returned the smile with a watery one of his own. “Y-Yeah. Together.”

After all, Sans wasn’t interested in looking back; just forward and taking that step. It was a start.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was adequate!


End file.
